


Avengers x Reader

by RhiannaUnwin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a/o/b universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannaUnwin/pseuds/RhiannaUnwin
Summary: Although they aren't bonded nor together Y/n is very jealous of any female that gets in her opinion too close to Bucky. Bucky however is oblivious to it until one day he is speaking to Shuri (a beta) then Y/n outright growls, then all the attention is on her.





	1. Disclaimer

All the characters belong to the Stan Lee and Marvel!

Except from you, you belong to yourself.

Oh and the chapters themes are mine. 


	2. Kneel before me (Loki)

"Y/n you're up!" Agent Coulson's voice echoed in my ear.   
"Okay do, all I need to do is make sure nothing goes wrong, nothing bad happens?"   
"Pretty much. Now remember that you are undercover as a guest make sure none of your weapons are on show and that no one suspects you as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent or as a guard."   
"Yes sir."

My floor length dress hugging my body perfectly hiding the gun strapped onto my thigh.  
Timeskip  
Sadly I've spent most of my time having to socialize with other guests some pleasant other's, trying to get into my panties.  
My main thought for the night so far is rich people are nothing but arrogant snobs that couldn't care less about the poorer population. I took another gulp from my 5th Martini and sighed leaning against the wall I'm currently in front of.  
"Aggghhhhhhh" Various screams all located in the same area of the room and growing louder as everyone stampeaded past me and outside by the fountain.  
*BANG* *BANG*  
Multiple gunshots vibrated around the walls of the mansion.  
"Get out of here ma'am! It's not-"  
Before the security guard could finish his sentence the point of a spear pierced his chest as he dropped to the floor staining the once white marble crimson.  
My e/c orbs met piercing blue ones...Loki I couldn't mistake those handsome features. The only reason I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. was to keep taps on Loki just something about him got me well you know ......hot.  I aimed my gun shakily aiming it at him.  
"You stupid midgardian you really think you could cause any damage to me with that silly little weapon!"   
"Loki put your scepter down and come quietly!" Don't think dirty, don't imagine it.......Oh God!  
" You know, something tells me that you don't mean what you just said and that you want other things." Loki responded a devilish grin danced upon his handsome face.  
"There you go again thinking about my handsome face and doing intimate things with me. You sure as heck don't want me to cum quietly."Before I knew it Loki had me trapped against the wall I was previously leaning on his hot breath fanning my face and eventually neck as he leaned down.  
"Fuck!" I moaned out as my knees became weak.  
"I know that's what you want to do but, will you obey me?" Loki whispered huskily.  
"N-no I-I can't!" I tried to say strongly and firmly.  
"Kneel before me Y/n!" He commanded his voice harsher than before but no less seductive.  
As if planned my wobbling legs gave out and I was suddenly face to face with his crotch.  
"Isn't this where you wanted to be? Worshipping your God!"  
"Yes Loki." I mumble.  
"Louder Y/n!"  
YE-YES LO-LOKI!"  
"WITH CONFIDENCE YOU FOOLISH-"  
"YES! MY GOD LET ME WORSHIPYOU IN EVERY WAY YOU DESIRE!" I blurted out instantly blushing an excellent shade of crimson.  
A wicked smirk grazed his sexy features as I anxiously looked up into his now lust filled eyes.  
  


_**Annnd** _ _**fin should** _ _**I** _ _**make a part 2 where this continues or not let me know and** _ _**don't** _ _**forget to leave a request if you want to**_


	3. Party-Bucky x Reader SMUT(with flirtation toward Steve)

Tony was throwing another party tonight and I was forced to go by Wanda and Natasha's constant pleading. It's not that I don't like parties it's just I constantly get overwhelmingly anxious before them and at the start of them but, after a while I enjoy them.

"So Y/n, what are you going to wear?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, you going to dress to impress?" Natasha teased as my face flushed scarlet.

"Wha-what n-no! Who woul-would I possibly want to-"

"The Winter Solider." The pair of them chimed.

"You know you can call him-"

"Bucky? Yeah we know and sometimes we do." Natasha cut me off again grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Soo, what are you going to wear for him?"

"Nothing." I responded without thinking.

"Oooh Y/n you can't just parade around in your birthday suit." Wanda smirked playfully.

"I meant I'm dressing for no one but myself!" I huffed.

 "What about you two huh? You dressing up for your boyfriends?" I growled.  

"We know sweetheart we were only playing with you." Natasha defended. "And yes I am, Bruce won't know what hit him." She winked. Wanda shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know what I should wear for Vision."

"How about," I looked through my wardrobe and pull out a short sleeveless red dress that has gold and red beads on the top half of it, "this?"

"Y/n, it's beautiful. Are you actually going o let me wear it?" Wanda asked awestruck.

"Of course, I actually bought it for you as a birthday present for next week but, I thought you might like to wear it now." I smiled kindly at her as I handed her the dress.

"I love Y/n thank you so much!" Wanda hugged me tightly.

"It is a beautiful dress I have to admit, I know Vision won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off  you." Natasha smirked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively making Wanda blush. "Now what about you N/n?"

"I've settled with this." I show them a knee length dark blue dress with a silver buckle just below the chest.

"Wow! Never mind Bucky not being able to keep his hands off you all the guys won't especially Stark!" Natasha laughed as her jaw dropped.

"Put it on then we'll do your hair and make-up." Wanda smiled in excitement.

"Alright......Well are you going to leave whilst I get dressed?" I ask the pair of them as they sit on my bed staring at me.

"Why? Do we have to?" Natasha asked.

"Yes because unlike you I'm not comfortable in my own skin." I retorted rubbing my left arm bashfully.

"Wanda I think we need to pick her some underwear out."

"Sure what do you think he'd like?"

"Hello....did you not hear me just now?"

"Of course we did but, we're choosing to ignore it because you have no reason to not be comfortable with your appearance!"

Wanda walked over to my draws rummaging through my underwear trying to find what her and Nat would think Bucky would like.

"You do know I'm not dating him so this is most likely pointless like 99.99% re-occurring." I state placing my hands on my hips.

"So, there's still a chance." Wanda says taking the piss as she pulls out one pair of dark blue lace knickers whereas in her other hand she pulled out a dark blue silk thong.

"I forgot I owned that." I say bashfully as my face glowed red.

"Yeah sure. Put it on!" Natasha encouraged.  
"No it's highly uncomfortable you cannot make me I refuse to have a wedgie for the entire evening!"  
"Put it on Y/n guys find it sexy!"  
"Wanda I never thought I'd live to see the day when you start talking about sex." I say.  
"Put it on now!" Natasha says. I grab the thong and my dress and walk into my on-suite bathroom to get changed. After that Nat and Wanda did my hair and make-up.  
Timeskip to Stark's party  
"Well hello beautiful." Tony cooed wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"Really Tony?"  
"You can't blame me N/n look at you you're stunning! Is this all for a certain Mr Barnes?"  
"No I'm dressing up for myself. I'm here to drink, dance, have fun and look good doing it!"I smirk winking at him.  
"Hey Tony have you seen-Y/n! Wow you look I um I mean you are absolutely gorgeous!" I blush a vibrant red.  
"Oh Capitan you do flatter me." I smirk.  
"May I have this dance?" Steve asked as he offered me his large hand. Slow music began to play and I placed my small hand in his large one his other hand wrapping around my waist pulling me away from Tony.  
"Thanks Cap." I smile leaning my head on his chest.  
"I wasn't lying when I said you look gorgeous. And I think the person you dressed to impress has certainly noticed it as well." Steve whispers in my ear as he pulls my body even closer to his.  
Bucky's pov  
First Tony wrapped his arms around her now Steve's dancing with her what next? Someone going to fuck her-   
"Hey handsome, looking for a partner?" An attractive blonde asked. Why the hell not Y/n's dancing with other guys and getting attention from them.  
"Sure thing beautiful." I respond bringing the woman so close to me that there was no gap between us. My eyes weren't at all focused on her all I could look at was Y/n's smiling face as her head rested on Steve's chest anger boiled throughout my body, Steve knows I love her. He spins her out and when he pulls her back in dips her. He says something to her then she says something to him.  
Y/n's pov   
Wow I never thought Steve would be such a good dancer. He spins me out and pulls me back in leading me into a dip. I can't help but giggle slightly.  
"You look even better from this angle." He smirks.  
"I could get used to this angle, with you above me." I flirt. I don't even know why I'm flirting with Steve he's a great guy but, I love Bucky. I take a glance at Bucky and see him dancing with a beautiful blonde their bodies pressed so tightly together I tear my eyes away from them. I gaze into Steve's ocean blue eyes and he gazes back into my e/c ones. I assume he senses some of my sorrow as he pulls me back up and leads me to the bar.  
"What do you want to drink N/n?"  
"Peroni please Steve."  
Timeskip about 8 bottles of Peroni later  
After a while Wanda and I are a bit tipsy and she starts to give Vision a lap dance. It looked like fun. Bucky was still with that blonde so I decided to have some fun, I'd already pole danced on various columns but now I wanted to move it to the next level. I run my hands over Steve's chest and  shoulders as I twist my body down lower.  
"He-hey um...Y/n wha-what are you doing?" Steve asks.   
"Awww come on Steveie it's fun." I giggle.  
"Y/n you're drunk." Steve replied shifting uncomfortably as my hands go lower down his body and rest on his thighs whilst bending over sticking my butt in the air giving any passers by a great view, my dress now barely covering it. My hips continued to sway to the music my hands still on his thighs but my inched closer toward his.  
"Y-y/n you-you're drunk. And Bu-Bucky s going to kill me if you-"  
"He's not he doesn't even care! C'mon Steve let's have some fun!" I whine kissing his neck lightly.  
*SMASH*  
I rapidly pull away from Steve to see Bucky's usually calm Aqua eyes now flaming with rage. He storms over to me and yanks me away from Steve carrying me off to his bedroom throwing me onto his bed.  
"Bucky? What's wrong?" I ask nervously oddly enough this angry Bucky was really turning me on.  
"All night you've been all over Steve and now you were just about to go even further. Not only that but you've been dancing seductively as well especially on Steve! What's your relationship with him?" Bucky yelled angrily.  
"Buck I love you but you were clearly more into that blonde so I decided to get with Steve." I say angrily.  
"You are so fucking stupid!" Bucky pounced on top of me and pinned me to the bed. His metal arm wrapped around my waist pulling my pelvis up to meet his as he passionately kisses my lips.  
"Oh Bucky!" I moan as I feel his hard member pressing against me.  
"Moan my name again without me being in you and I won't let you get a break tonight." Bucky bit my neck and sucked it aggressively. Don't moan don't moan. I bite my lip to stop any sound coming out. I felt Bucky smirk against my neck as he grinded against my womanhood. His actual hand moved under my dress.  
"You're wearing a thong N/n?" He says shocked as his fingers meet the elastic.  
"I-I didn't want to! It gives me a wedgie Nat made me!" I defended. As I turn my head to avoid eye contact with him.  
"Well I best take that off then, if it's making my beloved experience such discomfort." Buck smirks.  
"Your beloved? Since when?"  
"Since I first laid my eyes upon you." I place my hand on his cheek and guide his face back down toward mine for a sweet kiss. "Now don't you want the thong off?" Bucky cooed.  
"Sure if you do it." Bucky smirked lifting up my dress his metal hand tracing patterns on my stomach as he does so. He moved himself down my body and used his teeth to pull the fabric down.  
"Bu-Bucky." I pant as he caresses my thigh with his actual hand. Slowly he leans forward and kitten licks my slit his metal fingers toy with my clit partnering excellently with his licks.  
"Buck!" I moan as my hands clutch the fabric of his pillows. My heads tilted up so that I gaze up at the ceiling as, I writhe around at the pleasure the solider continues his ministrations. I feel him looking up at my reactions making my face flush as I bite my lip.

"Awww look at you, you're not so bold now are you?" Bucky teases as his eyes keep focusing on me.

"B-Bu-BUCKY!!" I scream as I cum all over his mouth.

"Oh sweetheart you taste so delicious." He says as he seductively licks my juices up and proceeds to lick them off his lips. Crawling on top of me he sucks off my residue off his metallic fingers, holding eye contact as he does so. 'Oh God!' I clench my thigh's together in attempt to create some kind of friction. It didn't last long. Bucky almost instantly separated my thighs and placed himself between them. "Sit up!" He commanded. On instinct I did, moments later he pulled my dress over my head. "Great! No bra! Did you know we'd be doing this or was it for Steve?" Immediately his lips traced down my jawline, neck and chest his scratchy stuble adding to the satisfying feeling. His mouth began to suck on my right nipple as his warm soft hand began to grope at my left.

"Fo-for you James!" I moaned. I felt his lips twist into a smirk.

"Call my name again baby." He groaned nibbling at perky chest.

"No." I groan stubbornly. "I won't." He backed away instantly and scowled at me.

"Why the hell not!" He growled his eyes still dark with lust.

"You still have all your clothes on so until they're off you don't get anything you want." I glance down at his trousers to see how much he's being restricted. Seconds later he's literally ripped off his shirt and begins to fight with his buckle. "Oh babe, let me help you." I offer calmly even though deep down I'm just as eager as he is.

"Thanks doll." He sighs in relief as I yank off the belt and tug his trousers and boxers off. Little Bucky stand high and proud, he certainly was a lot bigger than I thought he'd be. Pre-cum was already leaking from his tip I couldn't fight the urge to reach out and stroke him so I did. His head tilted back as groans escaped his mouth as my hand moved up and down. "Oh fuck!" Bucky moaned. I moved myself to be on all fours my face at his cock giving him little kitten licks like he did me before, engulfing him in my mouth gagging almost instantly 'NOTE TO SELF NEVER TRY TO TAKE HIM ALL AT ONCE YOU'LL NEVER DO IT!!' With what I couldn't manage to fit in I wrapped my tongue around as well as using my hands to jack-off. "OH FUCKING HELL Y/N!!" James screamed in pleasure as, he grabbed a fistful of my hair to keep my head down. He began to throb I knew he was ready to release but, I forced myself off him. He whined at the loss of contact.

"James I want you to fuck me when you cum." I pout giving him innocent eyes. Before I knew what was happening he flipped me on my back and spread my legs open wide for him. Without hesitation he thrusted into me using my saliva that coated his member as lube with immense strength. "OH SHIT! BUCK!" His lips shortly covered mine as a wild make out session began, our tongues fought for dominance but with each thrust I became weaker and he won. His tongue explored every crevasse of my mouth I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. As soon as I did he pulled away from my mouth and began attacking my neck leaving hickeys everywhere his mouth was placed. "HARDER JAMES!!" I screamed in pleasure gasping for air.

"Yes, SCREAM MY NAME!" Bucky encouraged. His thrusts becoming faster and harder. A knot built up in my stomach I was ready to release.

"Ja-James I-I'm going to-"

"Hold it a little longer." He ordered cutting me off his super solider strength taking over as he gripped my hips and pounded harder than before.

"I-I can't James let me-" Within seconds I released all over his member clamping tightly around it whilst doing so.

"Oh fuck me!" He groaned as his member twitched uncontrollably shortly releasing his warm load inside of me. He continued to pound into me riding out both of our highs, soon after he collapsed beside me and I rolled over to place my head on his chest. His metal arm pulling me closer to him.

"I love you James Barnes." I whisper tiredly.

"Not as much as I love you Y/n L/n." He kissed my forehead then we went to sleep.

 

Next morning

I've been awake for awhile now but I've not been able to leave the bed, I poke Bucky's chest and he just rolls over away from me.

"Rude! You have sex with me then ignore me, who are you? Tony." I grumble. I soon had a light bulb moment and decided to kiss from Bucky's cheek to his ear, neck and shoulder.

"Mmm, N/n." He moans softly.

"James, I can't get out of bed." I whisper. "If you don't help me I'll have to call for Steve or Tony." Within moments Bucky is wide awake and helping me out of his bed. "Thanks babe." I smile kissing his cheek as he helps me stand up, still holding me for up as my support. He looks over my butt naked form and grins. "What?"

"Not only have I marked your neck but even your hips gained bruises from last night." He replies smirking. I sat back down on his bed as Bucky grabbed a shirt for the both of us and a pair of his boxers each.

"You two made quite a few people uncomfortable last night." Tony stated as Bucky walked me into the kitchen.

"How the music was on extraordinarily loudly?" Bucky defended pulling me closer to him with his metal arm.

"Whenever the song changed there was a brief moment of silence that was filled with your screams." Nat smirked as she held Bruce's hand. I blushed and shyly turned my head into Bucky's chest. 

3rd person pov

Steve walked into the kitchen and blushed once he saw Y/n. Y/n looked up and saw him and began to smile. Bucky took instant awareness of the situation and scowled slightly. His metal hand traveled to Y/n's ass he squeezed it then gave it a spank.

"Mmm~Bucky~" She moaned, Bucky smirked at her reaction then sent Steve and Tony a look as if to say 'mine'.

 

 

the end ^_^ ^_^ I know it wasn't requested but, I was in the mood to write one about Bucky so, I did ^_^ ^_^ I hope you enjoyed.

p.s. I apologize if it was too long.


	4. Peeking-Hulk/Bruce x Male Reader SMUT

I wandered aimlessly around Stark tower still not used to the area and the fact that I'm working here. My job is to assist Tony and Bruce in the lab so I'm just an ordinary human nuclear scientist that's pretty good at engineering. Since working here I'd become friends with a super-solider named Rhianna she's been my friend the second I walked through Tony's impressive doors.

Right, I think this is where I'm supposed to be. I walk through the door very lost and confused.

"Hey Y/n!" I hear Rhianna yell. "You look li-easy big boy! Like you're a lost puppy." She smiled at me as her legs tightened around Hulk's neck as he attempted to get her off of him.

"Whe-where am I?" I asked anxiously as I surveyed the room.

"Avengers training quarters." Rhianna replied before being smashed against the ground.

"Agh! You fucking dick!" She yelled in pain.

"Bruce!" I yelled unintentionally. Hulk looked over at me his emerald eyes softening slightly, my heart raced even in Hulk form I loved Bruce. I felt like we were having a moment until.

"Y/n, put your hand out." Rhianna called over to me I did as I was told. Hulk walked over to me calmer than he was before, reciprocating my actions. "The sun's getting real low, big fella." She stated as I pressed my hand against Hulk's.

Gradually Hulk turned into Bruce his green eyes turning brown as he pulled his hand away and curled up on the floor.

"Y/n, what room where you looking for then?" She asked walking over to me. I was barely able to keep my e/c eyes off Bruce.

"Huh-Oh yeah... I don't remember." I replied not even looking at her.

"Hey Rhianna, I'm gonna hit the showers." His voice was music to my ears.

"Alright see you later Bruce." Rhianna replied as the love of my life left the room. "I guess sparring is over for today then." Rhianna playfully scowled at me, I was resisting the urge to run right after Bruce and watch him as he showered. Rhianna must've noticed this because the next thing she said was, "Go get him tiger."

Rhianna's pov

There was no chance Y/n wanted to stay in the same room as me when the other option was to watch his crush get naked and wet. "Go get him tiger." I smirked, Y/n fled from the room almost instantly.

"Now they're gone we can do our own kind of training." Loki whispered spanking my ass. Looks like Y/n isn't the only one getting some action today.

Y/n's pov

Instantly I ran out of the room soon seeing Bruce entering the communal showers. I gazed at Bruce as he removed each article of clothing, I felt my dick throb and grow as I became more and more aroused by Bruce's naked form.

*Squeak*

Bruce turned the knob on a shower as steaming water sprayed out of the head. My mind instantly began to imagine his had upon my knob as I spray my liquids out. "Oh fuck!" I grumble quietly, my erection was getting to the point of hurting I needed to be relieved and soon. I peak at around the wall even further to gain a better view of his nice hairy body, in doing so I ended up knocking over some of Natasha's shampoo bottles.

"Hey is someone there?" Bruce called out. Shit he heard me!

I remained silent in hope he'd just think he was hearing things, it worked. I slowly pulled my trousers down and my boxers as my hand reached down to rub my dick. I increased the speed of my movements biting my bottom lip so Bruce wouldn't hear my moans of pleasure. I closed my eyes as I hid back around the corner.

"Y/n~~~!" I paused the ministrations on my dick. Carefully I peered back around to witness Bruce doing exactly what I was doing just like he was on my mind I was on his. I stripped myself of my clothing. Subconsciously I made my way into the showers next to him, "Fuck Y/n! What are you-did you hear?" Bruce asks bashfully his erection still stood high and mighty, he glanced down at mine and smirked reaching down and around to touch my ass as he used his other hand to turn off the shower.

"Bru-Bruce what are-"

"When you're given the opportunity to have a little fun take it right?" I chuckle, amused at his statement. He squeezes my ass firmly while kissing my neck, my ear, my throat. I turn around and press my hips into his crotch, feeling his cock against my ass. His sexually frustrated moans make me wonder why I waited so long to make an advance on him. "I'd love to fuck you right here in this shower, N/n. How does that sound? Or do you have other ideas?" Bruce whispered hotly in my ear.

"I-I don't have a-an issue with th-that!" I stuttered out nervously. Bruce pushed me up against the cold tiles in the shower, one hand reached around and started pumping my cock as he placed his other hand at my lips.

"Suck!" I didn't all I did was moan and groan at the pleasure he was giving my dick. "You don't want me to go in dry do you?" I open my mouth and coat his fingers with my saliva, moaning against his fingers. "Good boy Y/n." He coos removing his fingers from my mouth before roughly ramming them inside my butthole all at once. The force caused me to fully press my chest against the icy tiles.

"Mmmmm~ Bruce!" I moaned breathlessly. I felt his fingers hit that spot in my ass that drives all males insane. "Br~Bru~BRUCE!!!!" I scream orgasming the tiles now becoming coated with my seaman. He removes his fingers lapping up any juices that got on them. My eyes widen as I feel his hard thick cock sink into my tight hole. "OH FUCK!!" I grunt loudly.

Bruce continues pumping into me the bathroom fills with a mixed combination of Hulk sounding roars, animalistic groans from me and the sound of his balls slapping against my thighs. I feel transported out of my body. I feel so full. So fucking delirious. Angling his hips, I start to feel him pound into a delightful angle , rubbing past my g-spot. His rapid thrusts and my moans induce his orgasm. He breathlessly moans in my ear as his load shoots deep into my ass. He rests his torso on my back panting in my ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you like that." Bruce murmurs.

I smirk to myself, "I think I certainly have some idea."  
  


**Next day**

Bruce and I walk into the kitchen, well Bruce walks and I hobble after him. He helps me sit at the breakfast bar, moments later Rhianna and Loki do the same thing. The god is perfectly fine as he helps his hobbling super-solider sit down.

"Have fun last night?" I tease.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"How did you-"

"Please you're facial expression screams it all as well as all the hickeys on your neck." My eyes widen as I glare at Bruce who quickly turns away from us.

"Fuck me." I groan hiding my face in my hands.

"Banner that's your queue!" Rhianna calls.


	5. Ex-Hydra agent-Bucky x Reader

_**The title isn't the most relevant but, I couldn't think of anything.** _

_Flashback-Bucky's pov_

_"_ _Тоска, ржавые, семнадцать,_ _рассвет, печь, девять, доброкачественные, возвращение на родину, один, грузовой вагон. С возвращением солдат (Longing, rusted, seventeen, Daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car. Welcome back solider.)" Mr L/n said. "You have a new mission." I looked at him awaiting my next orders. "You will be training the next recruits including my daughter, don't go easy on her! She can live if she can beat you if she can't allow her to die._

_I remember walking into the training room and seeing every recruit talking away to each other but one, she kept to herself shyly hiding behind her h/c hair._

_"You and me Miss L/n we'll fight first." She was shy, and a healthy weight not too skinny not too fat she was actually really pretty. I wasn't expecting that shy small girl to end up nearly beating the living shit out of me._

_timeskip 1month later_

_Y/n only ended up needing one week of training she'd already been highly skilled just needed to brush up on a few things, mainly people skills. Under instruction I had to keep an eye on her almost 24/7. She soon became my partner on assassinations and various other missions, she was the only Hydra agent that didn't report me when I began to remember my past, she tried to help me remember even. Unfortunately whenever they tortured and brainwashed me she was always in the room; face always expressionless as she watched but, she couldn't hide the few tears that would remain in her eyes._

 

Y/n's pov present time

"Y/n!" Tony yelled from the kitchen. I joined the Avengers alongside Bucky I'm no longer a member of Hydra however all that training was fairly useful. My father had died long ago, Bucky did it as my father was close to strangling me to death for delaying a mission by 20 minutes. From then on we decided to stay together no matter what.

"What Tony?" I groan as I walk into the kitchen where all the Avengers are already seated.

"Тоска, ржавые, семнадцать-" Tony began I remember those cursed words and I could see Bucky reacting. Almost instantly I was behind Tony with the sharpest kitchen knife available pressed against his throat.

"Say one more word and I'll slice your throat." I growl.

"Y-Y/n calm down I was just going to-"

I don't give a damn about your reasons Stark try that again and you're dead." I put the knife back down on the kitchen counter and sit next to Bucky resting my head on his new metal arm after Civil War.

"Tony just wanted to get some private information out of him." Natasha sighs.

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell us and neither would Steve. Do you know?" Wanda asked.

"Know what?" I question.

"Who Bucky fancies?" Vision continued. Bucky fancies someone.

"Oh............No I don't know who it is." I sit up off Buck's arm my heart broken as I get myself a glass of water.

"Well everyone is going to find out at some point today anyway." Steve says smirking at Bucky.

"Oh is she coming over tonight then?" I ask.

"Well-um........sure she is." Bucky answered, with that I leave my half empty glass on the counter and walk back to my bedroom. Once in my own room I start beating the shit out of my punching bag.

"Эта чертова девушка, которой он очень похож на маленький пирог!(A fucking girl he fancies some pretty little tart)" I growl as my fists pound against the bag more harshly than before. Eventually it flew off smashing against the door?

"Woah that's a bit harsh no need to throw that at me." Bucky joked. "I just wanted to say thanks for earlier."

"Oh-sorry James didn't know you were there." I apologize half-heartedly. "So why didn't you tell me you fancied someone?" I asked throwing myself on the bed.

"Because you'd probably hate me." He sighed placing the punching bag against a wall in my room before sitting on the edge of my king-sized bed.

"Well why would I hate you?" I asked sitting up slightly confused.

"Because-" Bucky cut himself off pressing his lips against mine his stubble lightly scratching at my face but not in a painful way. I place one of my hands against his cheek deepening the kiss. He wraps his metal arm around my waist lowering me against my bed as, his normal hand slides under my f/c vest groping my breast. His wet tongue gliding against my bottom lip, as much as I want to tease him I've been waiting too many years to do this so I allow his tongue to claim the entirety of my mouth as his metal hand sneaks into my shorts massaging my ass.

Steve's pov

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. Bring up a visual of Y/n's room." I say. The system obeys.

Y/n is beating the crap out of her punching bag and growling in Russian. Natasha begins to smirk and Bucky walks off. Her punches become more aggressive and the bag flies off nearly hitting Bucky but he catches it in time.

"Steve, is Bucky's crush N/n?" Wanda asks curiously. I smirk and keep focusing on the visual along with everyone else. Before we know it Bucky and Y/n are making out on her bed and Bucky is getting very handsie groping everything he can get his hands on.

"Right kids show's over!" I announce getting F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get rid of the visual and audio.

"What no it was just getting good!" Tony complained.

"Tony let them have their love fun in peace." Natasha smirks.

 

_**Woo just like the others I just made it up as I went along so yeah apologies if it was awful.** _


	6. Jealous-Alpha!Bucky x Omega!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although they aren't bonded nor together Y/n is very jealous of any female that gets in her opinion too close to Bucky. Bucky however is oblivious to it until one day he is speaking to Shuri (a beta) then Y/n outright growls, then all the attention is on her.

For a while now all your mind has been focused on is Bucky, after the whole incident with Tony Bucky (the most alpha like alpha you have ever smelt and seen had been sent to Wakanda to stay hidden and to get his arm fixed and to help his mind forget the trauma of over the years. Luckily, you were able to go with the alpha you've so longingly yearned for. Most nights you have dreamed about being _his_ omega and now you'd discovered that you would not be the only female with him. Shuri a beta highly intelligent, beautiful and all round amazing (huge competition) is the one that will be helping him on his recovery. Day after day you observe the behavior of the Alpha and the Beta, you desperately try to not let your envy towards her show especially seen as though over the past few days you had actually become really close friends with her.

**Y/n's pov**

One morning Steve and T'challa come to check up on the progress and eventually once me and Steve were alone I asked him the question that had been praying on my mind ever since I arrived.

"Steve, why-what is the purpose of me being here?" Steve looked down at me.

"To put it simply, you are here as-well um...Bucky trusts you more than me," Steve shifts uncomfortably, "so we thought it would be a good idea if we kept him near the person he trusts the most." How can Bucky trust me more than Steve that doesn't make sense?

"Well, I guess that means I can go back with you then?" I say hopefully, knowing that not only was my heat due to arrive but, also that if I am able to go "I won't have to witness my Alpha spending all of his time with a Beta!"

"Your Alpha Y/n?" Steve smirks nudging me playfully, "Does the Avengers only Omega happen to have her eyes on the Alpha that happens to be my best mate?"

"Psh-Nooooo? So please can I come back with you and T'challa?"

"Sorry N/n you'll have to stay here because, Bucky could have a melt down."

"What am I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT!" I end up yelling at him.

"Your well um-presence calms him." Steve says sounding almost unsure of his own statement.

"Well he's got Shuri for that now!" I huff folding my arms over my chest as Bucky, Shuri and T'challa come into view. Shuri too close for my liking to Bucky. I sniff the air inhaling his scent deeply his strong scent stronger than ever of plums. Shuri places a hand on his flesh arm causing me to growl at her.

Shuri, T'challa, Steve and Bucky all look over at me. 'Oh kill me, someone kill me!' I internally beg.

"Y/n? Can I have a word with you?" Bucky asks. 'OH I'M DOOMED!!'

"Sure." I follow Bucky into his tent which smelt so strongly of him, my knees went weak.

"Can I ask why the usually so sweet little Omega just let out a threatening growl?" Bucky asked as he closed his tent.

"Umm...did I? I don't think I did why would I growl at a Beta?" I respond not looking at Bucky and shifting uncomfortably as his tall muscular frame towered above me getting closer and closer. A bit of sweat trickled from my head and down my neck, "Um is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"I think it's just you little Omega now, answer your Alpha!" Oh God his scent was so strong I mean it was strong earlier but damn, now it was suffocating.

"Alpha!" I whimper as a stabbing pain struck me. "Beta was too-ugh-too close to you!" My breath hitched as I submissively answered ~~my~~ the Alpha.

Bucky placed his new and improved metal hand on my solider, his ocean blue eyes staring directly into my e/c ones. My instincts force me to lean into his touch.

**Steve's pov**

I sniffed the air, Shuri and T'challa copying in unison. The overwhelming scent of a Alpha in rut and a sweet sweet Omega in heat flooded my senses.

"I'm going to go back now and pretend that those two won't be doing what they're actually going to be doing for the next few days." I state walking away anxiously, if Bucky doesn't bond with her soon, I'll give it a try.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reads this please let me know what you think and please tell me if you'd like a part 2 for this.


End file.
